Tiny In Death
by EighthHorcrux
Summary: "If they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out." District 11 tribute Rue is determined to do her district proud, despite being one of the youngest in the 74th Hunger Games. She watches at the tributes are killed, and finally forms an alliance with Katniss Everdeen. Though when their plan goes wrong, Katniss is distraught, and Rue's last words are spoken.


**Author's Notes: This is basically Rue's death in her POV, noo I cried so much when she died! :'( it's a mix between the film and the book, and doesn't follow word for word.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, it belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins!**

I tore across the field, my hands wafered over my ears as I prepared for yet another explosion. I stopped dead in my tracks, as I peered over my shoulder, detecting life. I was satisfied with my surroundings, as I continued my journey, though a yelp fought its way out of my throat as I suddenly found myself entangled within a thick white net.

I screamed as loud as I could, kicking my legs frantically as the District 1 boy continues to jab me with his spear. There's a small rustling audible in the trees, though I pass it off as the wind as I continue to struggle against the tight grasp of the net.

"Katniss!" I sob hopelessly. " Katniss!" I knew there wasn't a chance on earth that she'd hear me, as I return my glare to the District 1 boy. His spear lingered over his shoulder, as he'd clearly heard the rustle too, a smirk embedded upon his face.

"Rue!" I hear Katniss' voice echoing through the trees. I sigh gratefully, a small grin tugging at my lips, though the emotion not reaching my face. I can hear the boy behind me breathing deeply and lustfully, as I turn to face the trees where her voice had came from.

She breaks into the clearing, dashing towards me. She glares at the District 1 boy, holding up her bow as she resorts to kneeling down beside me. I reach my hand through the thick mesh as I mutter her name, before a scream which I didn't even notice was my own was conducted, as the spear entered my body.

I turn my head slightly, wincing at the sharp pain as I see the boy from District 1 fall to the ground, an arrow in his neck. He falls to his knees, pulling at the arrow embedded in his skin, before falling face first into the grass as he moved no more.

"Are there more? Are there more?" she yells frantically, tossing her bow onto the ground as she attempts to free me from the net.

"No," I gasp, my voice hardly audible as she lowers her head to hear me. "No, there's not."

I roll to my side, the spear preventing me from moving further as Katniss pushes the District 1 boy away from her. She retrieves a knife from her pocket, stabbing at the net as I took a deep shaky breath of freedom. She bites her lip, tears slipping down her cheeks as I reach out my hand comfortingly. She clutches it tightly as I take another shaky breath.

"You blew up the food?" I whisper, my eyelids feeling heavy.

"Every last bit," she replies, her voice cracking as I feel weaker by the second.

"You've got to win," I gasped hoarsely, struggling to breathe as I felt my throat closing up.

"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now." she promises, interrupted by a cannon which is probably for the District 1 boy.

"Don't go!" I clamp tighter on her hand desperately.

"Course not, I'm staying right here," she whispers, brushing her fingers through my hair as she rests my head on her lap.

"Sing?" I whisper, hardly able to hear my own voice now as the life continues to seep from me. Katniss smiles weakly, apparently deep in thought, before she coughs to clear her throat.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise."_

My chest continues to rise and fall, though my short, desperate breaths becoming more irregular as my head feels heavy.

_"Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you."_

I finally give into the temptation as I allow my eyes to flutter shut. I hear Katniss' breath hitch. She gulps, breathing deeply as she continues with her song.

_"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_When again it's morning, they'll wash away."_

Such a beautiful voice. It must be time. You've got to win Katniss, you've got to win.

_"Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you"_

I breathe in through my nose, making the most out of my last breath as it passes through my parted lips slowly. And I breathe no more.


End file.
